House Call
by CloudySunDrop
Summary: Pacifica is called in the middle of the night to help out the twins after an apparent monster battle, and while Mabel is fine with her band aids, Dipper needs a bit more attention. With more phone calls, things can get much better, and can get much worse. Teens AU. Dipifica if you look at it.
1. The House Call pt 1

Pacifica arrived at the home of her oldest and dearest friends at around midnight, maybe a couple minutes earlier. She had received their message about needing assistance and came as quickly as she could escape the manor.

Not bothering with knocking on the door, or trying the doorbell that could very well electrocute her to death, she let herself into the familiar shack. The twins were probably passed out in Mabel's attic room they used to share so long ago, so she didn't bother with looking into the living room more than to nod and quickly greet the two elder guardians sitting on the sofa laughing at a re-run of "Grandpa the Kid" and only looking up for a moment to determine her not to be a threat. The two men were endearing to her, and she respected them, but they mattered very little to her at this point in time. She was on a mission.

Moving hurriedly up the stairs, she paused only a moment to give warning.

"Dipper! Mabel! I'm coming in! You better not be naked!"

"Come on in!" came from a monotone Dipper, obviously not fully paying attention.

"Yeash Paz, we're not! Just bleeding and in Dipper's case, documenting!" She heard Mabel exclaim, poking fun at her twin. Opening the door, Pacifica saw it was just that. Mabel was on the bed coating herself in smile sticker Band-Aids and Dipper, who had a few Band-Aids thrown on haphazardly, was writing in his personal journal, distinguished with Ursa Major on the cover. He was still bleeding elsewhere though, and this was probably the reason for her invitation.

Sighing and walking into the room, pulling the door closed in her step, she moved to Dipper and began pulling out bandaging and medical supplies from her large designer purse. Dipper hadn't said a word, he was writing and drawing as quickly as possible so as to not forget a single detail of the encounter. She knew looking at the journal page he was starting would only lead to more worries if the illustration looked overly frightening, so she ignored his scribbling and began what was a typical house call from the twins.

"Dipper, where are you bleeding the most, on your side or on your thigh? I can't tell with you sitting on the bed hunched like that! Stop writing! For five seconds!" She gave a bit of sass to her tone so as to get the point across and, to be fair, he was freaking her out! Sitting there in his own blood, ignoring the world just to get some words down in a book no one was going to read!

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Paz, yeah no I think it's my side mostly; the Beastie grabbed me there for a sec! Thanks for the save on that Mabel… Uh yeah, I don't think it'll be that bad, I'm only slightly light headed." He spoke at last, Mabel giving a 'Whoop' sound when he acknowledged her; Pacifica only threw her head into her hands. She had set out gauze on the bed earlier when she grabbed it out of the bag and pushed him onto the unwounded side.

Dipper looked up to see Pacifica and after realizing that she was going to patch him up he rotated some and went back to writing.

The thing is, Pacifica, while not entirely medically trained, did have a lot more knowledge than either of the twins and of the old geezers on the couch downstairs. Did she mind blood? Not all that much, when it was her own or when it was in a movie. When it came from a best friends side? Yes, she did mind it just a bit. None the less, she pulled Dipper's shirt up from his skin, pulling it back and closer to his torso, she got to see the gash that the monster or "Beastie" had left in his, well, toned side.

Mabel was moving from her stickers to go collect Waddles from the feet of the original mystery twins, leaving with a very loud good bye.

"Don't stare to long Pacici! You might catch nerd speak! Let me know if you need anything though!" and she was gone, leaving the blonde and her brother alone. Typical.

"Dipper I'm doing the best I can with your shirt up this far but it's up to your back too. Take off your shirt."

"You didn't have to wait 'til Mabel left to ask me to strip" He smirked at this, despite being pink and uncomfortable with the flirtatious nature of his statement, and he complied any way. He winced as the shirt got to his shoulders, and she helped pull it off from there, so as to keep his whining to a minimum.

"Wow Dip, I didn't think you were so confident that I wanted to see you with your shirt off." Not that it was a wrong assessment, but she then added "Cool down your hubris some, okay kiddo? Its not that much to look at, and most of what I see is dried blood."

He coughed a little at her remarks, and would have gone on had it not hurt in his ribcage to do so. He was a bit offended but since the removal of his shirt he moved back into a position where he could scribble in his journal and blush to himself. Arguing with her for the sake of his own pride would leave him still covered in his own dried blood and her not talking to him for a week. He thought about it though, and was trying to make some comebacks in case she continued... But, mostly he just got sucked back into the world of the supernatural.

She wiped off his back and side with some alcohol sterilizing pads, the smaller sort some people kept in bags for washing their hands with after eating greasy food. They must have been cold, he hissed a little when she started at a place on his side only covered in blood and not actively bleeding. He grumbled when she actually got to the wound. She cleaned thoroughly to get through the stains left all over him to see what she was really dealing with, and once it was clear he didn't need anything more than bandaging and rest, she began to wrap him up with the much needed medical gauze.

The majority of these exchanges were silent. They would grumble or argue some, but he often would just write on and on and she would go about making sure he could get better. Sometimes they would be louder, if he was particularly wounded or particularly stubborn about her help. Sometimes she would stay the night, falling asleep either on top of Mabel or on the side of Dipper, whoever was hurt worse; more often than not this was Dipper. And sometimes she would leave early, fighting with the twins about their safety and Dipper blindly arguing for the sake of pissing her off. She would get so angry that it became a "Fine! Die on your own! You don't need me!"

Finishing what she had too, and noticing Mabel's continued absence, she dared to ask Dipper what tonight entailed.

"So what was it that could get you in the side and keep you until Mabel could help? It must've been pretty nasty…" she let her statement trail off.

"Well, the Multibear needed some help clearing brush around his cave, and in the brush were some little baby balls of fluff. Mabel thought they were cute, like she does with like, everything small and fluffy and picked one up. It did not like that. Its mother did not like that. We tried to run and get Multibear but he was far deep into the cave going back to hibernation, so we had to stick it out and lead the mom fluff away." He stared at the journal page he had completed and presented it to Pacifica for approval.

He had named it a 'Cave Brush Fluff'. Taxonomy was lost on him entirely.

"Well at least Mommy Fluff only left you with a side injury." She said this and then saw a look of guilt flash across his face.

"Really? You're really hiding injuries from me? Really?"

"Oh come on Paz! I wouldn't if it were life threatening! You know that!"

This of course, was said in vain, because she was now pissed.

"So you've hidden other injuries before!? Because it's not life threatening it's not worthy of my time? Dipper you idiot. Tell me where the hell the other injury is."

"No Paz calm down! I mean yeah I hide the occasional one… NO! It doesn't matter! I can decide when I want to ask for help and when not! I don't need you for every little boo-boo!"

"Then why do I get the feeling that this isn't just a 'little boo boo' Dipper!?"

He looked away and refused to acknowledge her on this, and it was a horrible decision. In her rage, Pacifica Grabbed Dipper and began looking his torso up and down making sure she hadn't missed anything, and she spotted the blood on his pant leg. Her hands lingered on him for a moment while she though this over. She recalled it from earlier but had dismissed it as just having come from the blood on his side, maybe that wasn't the case.

"Stop! Stop it Pacifica! You're worse than Mabel! Quit touching me!" Dipper was both red with embarrassment, having been just grabbed and searched by a teenage girl, and mad that his best friend was acting this way.

"…Dipper are you hiding an injury simply because you don't want to take off your shorts in front of me?" She said it quietly, but was firm in making this conviction. Dipper still acted like he was twelve at the age of seventeen.

And she knew her assumption was right by the fact that his ears became bright red. The boy could pass as a firetruck at this point. Did she really make him this nervous?

"Dipper, you know I don't care, right?" She tried to get him to speak but he wasn't doing anything but making some incoherent noises.

"Well- I mean I guess- But no- uhh- well- you're a girl- and I don't – well- ughh- you see- no- uhm-" he continued, never really making a point.

She really did make him nervous huh?

"Dipper, it is likely I'll never say this again unless in this sort of situation. And know, that it is out of your well-being and under the reason that you're bleeding, still, after like an hour since you were hit. So pay attention. Dipper, I need you to take your pants off."

She tried to deliver the line and explanation as professionally as possible. But she's a seventeen year old girl who has never had the opportunity to say that to a boy and she felt a sudden spiel of queasiness. It came out better aloud than she had thought she had in her mind, because although he was red and grumbled something, he stood up and complied.

The cut ran from his mid-thigh to his knee and definitely needed stiches. Maybe it was best that the oinking that was outside the door suddenly stopped and footsteps were heard walking the other way. Dipper laid down on his bed and said nothing to Pacifica and didn't dare look at her. She handed him his shirt, so he could have at least some clothing on, for his modesty. His boxers were green and seemed to have a pattern, but looking there long enough to figure out said pattern was too much for his 'Best Friend'.

She quickly wiped it off with more sterilizing pads from earlier and began to take out the packaged needle and metal threading it would take to suture him up. She hummed a little tune, something to keep her mind from wondering away from her handiwork or towards Dipper, and he seemed to pick it up. Both humming along, his less positively and less to the tune with his wincing and gasping at her working on his thigh.

And she was just about done when her phone went off. This was not good. Because she had to finish working on Dipper she couldn't answer it. The reason it was ringing (more than likely) in the first place was because her absence had been discovered and she was being called home to be grounded. Not answering the first call meant that cops could be on the way.

So in a rush, she tied a knot in the wire and therefore into Dipper and she pulled herself over him to get into her enormous purse and pull out the phone before all hope was lost. It stopped ringing when she got it in hand and though Dipper was groaning in the background about her fear of her parents, she quickly discovered it wasn't them calling.

The phone id was a "YFII ZFMEBO" which was wild as hell but she didn't call back to find out why they called in the first place.

Instead she turned to see a very upset and very literally hurt Dipper looking at her. She had chosen to answer her phone rather than take the final ounce of care in tending to a wound she argued to care for.

"Dipper, Look. I know my fear of them is a bit much at times, but they called the cops last time! They would have had you guys arrested!" His face didn't change.

"I didn't say anything, but if you would please finish up my leg, it's hurting more and more. And the Advil I took is already wearing off."

"I know you didn't say anything! You won't say anything to me when I help you! But I need you to know that you come first! Even if it means stopping a medical procedure to make sure you don't end up in jail!"

She hurried over to her previous spot on his bed and moved his leg back onto her lap. She undid the crap knot and finished it for real. She then placed a balm over it and wrapped him in gauze. This seemed to take forever, and time was moving so, so slowly. Then she thought she heard him speak.

"What was that Dipper?"

"…I said I'm sorry. I know I don't talk, I just, well. I feel useless when you help me and Mabel. I know you've taught us basic stuff but we keep getting into worse danger. And the whole hiding wounds thing is super lame I agree but! It was just- I didn't want to have to ask you if you were okay with that stuff… I sound like an idiot. I'm an idiot.. Paz I'm sorry."

"You absolute nerd." It was all she could say. He was one and was living like it and was probably going to die one at the end of his very long life, of which she would ensure.

"Hey! I'm trying to apologize! Why do you have to be mean now?!"

"It wasn't mean, at any rate, it was straight up endearing. I'm endearing like that."

"Endearing my busted thigh."

"Whatever. I guess I'm sorry as well, I'll try not to wound you further next time I freak out about my parents... Speaking of them though, you owe me company at the next ball okay? It's in a week or two and they suck without you… and without Mabel!"

His thigh moved off of her, she stood up from the bed and grabbed his pants which had been placed on the other side of the room.

"Nice pine trees by the way" and she handed him the clothing, which he accepted though still red in the face after her remark about his boxers.

Collecting everything of hers back into her bag, and collecting all the wipes and needles and trash into a bin that they used for these situations, she returned the room back to only Mabel's normal chaos. Pacifica wasn't sure if she should stay the night. Technically she and Dipper were back on good terms, since they were back to arguing and teasing, but the air felt odd.

She turned to see Dipper but was instantly in a hug. Dipper was hugging her, and assuming it was like his normal out of the blue hug, one that was emotionally necessary, she returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck, avoiding his side for obvious reasons. He must have been really upset by her.

This was way too much for Pacifica, first she made him nervous, now she makes him upset? What was with this boy?

He pulled away, and the hug was over. The tension and the feeling were not however, and she made eye contact with him for the first time since they had started arguing that evening. His brown eyes were filled with emotion, but of which she wasn't sure.

"Well, I'm gunna grab my journal and go to my room, and to bed. Are you staying the night with Mabel?" Dipper asked her, journal in hand and making his way, limping, downstairs with her in tow behind him watching to make sure he didn't fall.

"I'm not sure, the phone call has me all freaked out to go home. What do you think?" She genuinely wanted an opinion on this; maybe she was just being paranoid.

"Well, it couldn't hurt but there's no fun in you going home, staying here would be best I think." Of course he would be biased in answering her, but he said the last bit kind of coughing into his hand. Not really looking her in the face.

"Okay I'll stay here, but only if I can stay with you" They had reached the bottom of the stairs, she was still on the second step however and he turned to look up at her, pink and red in the ears and cheeks. He had done that all evening hadn't he?

"Mabel will want to stay up all night talking; I never get much sleep when I stay up there with her. At least if I stay with you I can be assured you're actually sleeping, not working on your journal, and you're quieter than her snores and conversation." It seemed like a pretty sound argument, of which she was sure she had had with him before.

"Well uh, okay then. You have pajamas or are you borrowing some of Mabel's?"

"I brought my own and my tooth brush is still up there from last time."

"Well, I'll meet you in my room then."

"Right."

And the night only got weirder from there.


	2. The House Call pt 2

She never really thought that about it being 'inappropriate' for her to stay over at the Mystery Shack.

Not in the snobbish sense like her parents did, staying at such a small residence, but in the sleeping over and staying up all night talking to a boy her age inappropriate. They were just friends, and for the longest time she never thought of doing anything other than talking about the supernatural or sleeping when in his room.

It had been a rough night to begin with any way.

After patching up Dipper and before checking up on Mabel, Pacifica had put on her pajamas and planned to sleep in Dipper's room like she always did. Things had been a bit awkward before, what with his thigh injury leading to him taking off his shorts in front of her, but everything was a-okay again. She was sure of it.

Checking up on Mabel made some new thoughts appear however, and they were not thoughts that one friend should think about another friend. Maybe Mabel had meant it as a joke, like she normally did when talking about this stuff, maybe it was a warning, either way, Pacifica was having second thoughts about staying over.

"Wow Paz, staying in Dips room again? I'm gunna start thinking you guys are doing more than just sleeping in there!"

"What? OH! NO! No, no, no come on you know Dipper and I don't- That I wouldn't- I mean he doesn't- Mabel. You know that will never happen between us." Pacifica was all shades of flustered but returned to her normal case of 'never more than friends' excuse that she always seemed to be giving Mabel.

"Well okie dokie then! Good night Paz! Thanks for coming so late to help us out, I know you don't sleep all that well at home so I'll let you get away but know that I have dibs on you for the next sleep over!"

Pacifica nodded at her friend with a smile, but was unsure what else to say but an "Of course! Night Mabel!" and retreated to the bathroom.

She went in there to brush her teeth, not have a breakdown questioning all her feelings over Dipper at once. She put paste on the purple brush she had left her a couple of nights ago, but stared at it for a little while rather than using it.

For the past 4 or so years she could have always called the Mystery Shack home. She stayed over so often during the summer months that she practically lived there. On the weekends that she didn't have obligations from her parents, she was here. After school she studied with Dipper and Mabel here. When she had a night mare it was only a 5 minute drive away and Dipper has insomnia so he was always up to talk to her. When she had a fight with her parents, the twins and this little shack were always here for her. Hell, even the older twins had made her hot cocoa and brought her blankets before, her parents had never done so much personally.

But then she thought back to that very evening. Dipper was nervous around her, more than normal. And before he was so completely out of his comfort zone, he had teased and flirted a little. Always only a little though. He'd used little one liners on her, and she had done likewise on him. But that wasn't flirting as much as it was teasing, she was sure of it. Well, now maybe less sure of it. No she wasn't really sure of anything anymore.

She heard oinking on the other side of the door and popped out of her deep thinking. Waddles must be going to Mabel's room for the night. She looked at her watch, and discovering it to be 2 in the morning, she decided she was too tired to be having all of these big ideas.

She quickly brushed her teeth and made her way downstairs, which was now all dark, the older twins must have gone to bed and Dipper hadn't thought to leave a light on for her.

The shack used to scare her at night, but now she knew where every loose and squeaky floor board was. She could close her eyes and have her feet find her way to Dipper's door all alone.

She maneuvered through the living room to the hallway where Dipper's room was, and she knew he was still awake by the small amount of light creeping through the space between the door and the walls around it.

She reached for the handle and pushed it quietly. One woken old man, meant a very unhappy old man, but one woken old twin, meant two very angry and unhappy old twins.

She came into the room, quickly turning to close the door as quietly as she had opened it. With it shut, she turned to see the desk lamp on but Dipper asleep on the bed a few fate away from it, a book of latin on top of his face. It was all Too predictable of a sight, but still problematic for the blonde.

Dipper and she had a method to when she stayed over.

Dipper would either be on the bed and the other spare twin in the room would be made with sheets and lacking a goat on it, or he would be on the twin and she would get the bed. It appeared there would be different circumstances tonight.

The goat, which hated her for whatever reason, was asleep on the twin bed that lacked sheets and Dipper was obviously in his own bed. Only in group sleepovers had she ever fallen asleep by his side. She took a breathe in.

She walked through the room to the desk and sat down. Dipper had left his journal open on the desk, the lap light over it still. He had invisible ink open to the side still, and he had like three empty and dirty coffee mugs on the corners of the desk. Pacifica took it upon herself to close the ink to keep it from trying out, and to stack the mugs so they could be easily moved in the morning to the dishwasher. She also walked over to Dipper and removed the book from his face, which twitched but didn't quite wake him from his very rare slumber. He normally suffered from insomnia, so seeing him out so thoroughly was great. Maybe he'd actually be able to heal quickly with sleep. She quickly returned to the desk chair, his book in hand and the page saved with a scrap of paper she found on the desk.

She sat there making a decision for the shortest time, and turned off his lamp. She had determined it better to be a little awkward with the boy than mauled by the vengeful little goat and sleep on a dirty bed.

Pacifica climbed onto the bed and pulled up the sheets to cover herself. And even though Dipper had the largest bed between the twins, it was still only a double and he was sleeping in the middle of it. With this, as much as she said she wouldn't be touching Dipper at all, she was practically laying on his unwounded side so as to stay on the bed. Falling out was not an option because who knew the last time the floors had been cleaned, so turning red was what it had to come to.

Dipper was woken by the sudden pressure on his side though.

"…Paz?" He asked obviously sleepily, but was soon very awake at the girl being in his bed, with, well, with him in it too, and with her pressed onto his side.

"Sorry Dip, the goat is on the twin bed and I'm not sleeping on the ground." She was incredibly sincere in her apology but made it quick to voice her reasons for being there.

"Uh, that's- that's okay Paz. Here I'll scoot over." And so he did, almost pressed against the wall on the opposite side trying to get away from her, and give some room between them.

This was in vain, because now with extra room, Pacifica laid on her back, never having been one to sleep on her side, and their shoulders and arms touched.

"Oh! Sorry dip…"

"Uh don't worry about it Paz" And Dipper turned to lay on his side and face the wall…

"Ow! Crap!" …and he was reminded that he didn't do that in the first place because of his wounds on his left side. He quickly returned to lying on his back, but enough of his wound stretched there that he was uncomfortable. Kicking out Pacifica out was not an option though; he didn't want to deal with her being angry at him.

So onto his right side and facing Pacifica was how he tried to get comfortable, well, tried to. He watched her scowl at nothing with her eyes closed and her brows furled close together.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and flipped to her side, facing Dipper and making eye contact. She was really pretty under only the moonlight from his window, but her expression scared him. She seemed really angry and her cheeks were puffed out just the slightest bit. What had he done wrong now!?

"Dipper, look, I know you're tired but I have to talk to you before I go insane."

"Shoot" was all he had to say in reply, anything more might get his eyes clawed out, he could only try to be safe with his replies from here on out. Who knows what she wanted to talk about, he only hoped she wasn't going to bring up the hiding injuries thing.

"Is this my home Dipper?"

"What? I mean, I guess it's not your primary mailing address… but yeah this can be a home for you." He was surprised and unsure of both her question and the answer he gave her. He wasn't really sure what she wanted to hear, so safe answers were no impossible to give.

"I don't mean 'can it be' Dipper, I want to know. Is this my home too? Do I really have a place here or do I just stay over way too much?" _Of course the dork wouldn't know what I meant _she thought to herself but also continued in her need to know attitude.

"Well yeah, of course you do. Even Grunkle Stan has asked when you were moving in, and you know my Grandpa and Mabel really like you." He assured her of these truths because he knew that they were accurate. Grunkle was first won over that she brought her money with her, but soon came to like her hanging around the twins, connecting them to their age group and befriending them. His grandpa liked her for the later reason, but Dipper was almost sure that he saw her as the potential Fiddleford could have been if they hadn't stressed him out and left him like they did so many years ago. Mabel obviously loved her like a sister, especially since she was called first for everything rather than her best friends Candy and Grenda.

She was quiet having received this answer, but then asked another question, on that held more weight.

"What about you then? Do I have a home with you? And I don't mean just for these sleep overs and for patching you up, I want to know if you really actually want me around." It was a bit extreme, she was sure he liked her, and needed her around but the assurance would be nice and maybe to what extent he wanted her around would be nice to know.

"Don't be silly Paz, you know I do," and she did, "You'll always have a home with me, no matter how busted up I get." And he smiled at her sincerely.

She turned to lay on her back again and he assumed the conversation was over. He closed his eyes and began to count his breathes, which turned out to be hers as he noticed when they sped up but he was breathing the same.

He opened his eyes and saw a very panicked Pacifica wide awake beside him.

"Pacifica are you okay? …Pacifica?"

"Dipper I think I'm in trouble with you. I don't know if we can keep being friends."

"WHAT?" He whisper screamed, and would have been louder if not for recalling that it was late into the night and he would quickly be killed by his family. What could she possibly mean by that?

"Dipper I just, tonight- and with what Mabel said and with how- but my parents- and this is home- and-" She wasn't making any sense but managed to get all worked up about it all.

"Pacifica calm down! What do you mean we can't be friends!? Who are you in trouble with? Why are you so upset?"

"Dipper I don't think I can be your friend because I think you're more of a home to me than any of your family."

"Huh?"

"Dipper, I think I really like you and I don't know if it's okay for me to even feel that way."

"Wait, you what? That's a thing?"

"Now you're the one not making any sense."

She shifted, back again on her side to look at Dipper, and she almost wished she hadn't. Even in the least amount of light coming from the moon, the boy was blushing red enough for her to see.

She wasn't really sure what she wanted from this exchange, she didn't know that she wanted him to feel the same or if she wanted him to tell her that he would always be her friend but he couldn't be more. Honestly, with the reaction she was getting, she was beyond sure she would get the later. She was starting to make peace with the idea of only ever getting to be his friend when he leaned forward.

And she moved her head back.

What?

"Dipper? Were you…? Were you going to kiss me?"

"I was, and I'd still really like to. I guess, you're home, I mean like, to me, ya know? I think I really like you too."

And so Pacifica pushed her head back to where it had been and a little more, effectively pressing her lips against his. It was odd. She'd never kissed anyone before, none of the boys her parents set her up with were allowed to get that far. And then Dipper kissed back, full in force and in confidence. And it was way less odd, and a lot more enjoyable.

She pulled back, and he pulled forward, kissing her again. She could feel his smile just as he could hers, and they kissed a little longer. They separated, then kissed again, and again, wash, rinse, repeat, wash, rinse, repeat. Soon enough they were making out, his hand in her hair and hers holding onto his neck, this feeling of being at home and belonging exchanged between them.

And then an oink came from the door.

They both went wide eyed as they realized what was happening. Waddles stayed with Mabel at night. If Mabel didn't move, then the pig didn't move and vice versa.

Trying quickly to separate, as dipper was now almost on top of her, and untangle, too quickly though, they were caught.

"Oh. My. God."

Was all Mabel could say. She was joking with Pacifica earlier, she didn't know! Had this been happening for a while now? Is that why she kept staying in Dippers room and not her own? Pacifica said it was because of her chatty nature and snoring, but was it really just so she could make out with her brother?

The glass of milk that Mabel had come down to retrieve fell out of her hand, making a thump, and the few sips of liquid let in it spilled on the hallway floor.

"Mabel, wait! I can explain!" were the first things to be said with seeing Mabel in the door way, and they were said by Dipper who would never hear the end of this; not that Pacifica wouldn't just that she got a break when she finally went back to her parent's manor.

"Uh yeah! I would love an explanation! That would be great like, right about 2 hours ago when I was awake enough to handle the drama bomb that my brother is secretly dating my best friend." She seemed awake enough to them though, seeing as she was already getting into hysterics…

Dipper tried to explain that it had literally just happened and that Mabel was blowing things out of proportion. Mabel would then have none of that and argued back that he always hid things from her, since they were little, why his relationship wouldn't be the same came into question. He shot back with something and she retorted and finally Pacifica spoke up between the two of them.

"Mabel, I think I love your brother and I just figured that out. I'm sorry this is how I have to tell you but it's just the way it worked out. I had never kissed him until tonight so get any of those crazy ideas about us being something secret out of your brain. You know you're my best friend and that I tell you everything. Stop making this worse than it has to be."

And with her final say, she lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes to sleep. She could handle a fight between them later, now was not the time.

"Well, uhm, okay. Goodnight then… I'll talk to you guys in the morning." It was all she could say to Pacifica's case. She had used the 'L' word, and that meant she was in deeper than Mabel knew she could go. Mabel left kind of dazed, and Waddles trailed after her.

"Thanks pa-"

"Shh. I'm sleeping now." She interjected whatever he was saying with this information, hoping he would just do the same.

He went to lay down beside her, and on his way down he gave her a quick peck on the lips, and nestled himself close to her side.

Three hours later, and the sun was out, and Pacifica, ever the morning person, awoke to a sort of spooning position with Dipper. She remained on her back, but he was holding her with and arm across her and their legs tangled. At least he was sleeping for once.

She took her time in untangling herself from him, careful not to wake him, and straightened out her hair. Mabel was also a morning person, meaning she would be waiting in the kitchen to talk to her before the owners of the house woke up and before dipper appeared. Pacifica stretched out her back, popped her neck to each side, reached and touched her toes, and with that, was ready to face Mabel.

She left Dippers room, opening and closing the door quietly and made her way to the kitchen where Mabel was sitting down and calmly drinking her morning Mabel Juice.

"Hi Paz, want to talk now, or do you want to wait?" Mabel gave her the option, because she wasn't sure if she herself was able to have the conversation.

"No, let's talk now. Mabel, this shack is my home. It is with you and Grunkle and with Grandpa, but last night I realized Dipper was my home too. Mabel, I want you to forgive me, but I really think he's who I need to be with." Pacifica was ever so professional in handling this, but she needed to see how Mabel reacted, she had to know if things were going to be okay.

"Well, okay then. But let's set some rules out cause I don't ever want to hear you and him kissing ever again. That was wayyy not cool with me, I'm surprised I didn't vomit a little."

Pacifica laughed at this, she could see that it really would be gross to her and was ready to make some deals.

"Okay fine. PDA is not allowed in the house with you present or close enough to hear anything you don't want to. But this also means you have to give us some space."

"Okay, I can give space, but only for a couple of hours at a time, for like dates and stuff at home. Also, when it comes to movie nights, you can cuddle, but I don't want to see anything other than that."

"I can work with cuddling, but when we go on road trips you need to get okay with the fact that we're going to hold hands."

"Hand holding is fine, I don't mind it at any time but… you two are by no means allowed to ditch me for your own adventures unless I want to be ditched. And when we adventure please don't make me a third wheel."

"You're never the third wheel, you and Dipper steer the ship when it comes to adventures, I normally just tag along."

"Pssh whatever! You totally own it with problem solving and cutting things apart with your axe."

"Yeah! But you and Dipper charge headfirst into everything while I'm too scared to move!"

"Ahaha that's true sometimes, but other times we charge into doom and because you stayed back you save us in the end!"

"Well, I mean yeah that does happen. You know me, always the heroic type." And Pacifica smiled at the twin, then put her hand forward.

"So are we at a deal then, all things settled and cleared?"

"Almost."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, For how long do I get to tease Dipper about having a girlfriend?"

"Hmm, you can have 2 weeks."

"I want at least 3"

"Then maybe you can have 12 days."

"Fine two weeks it is!" And Mabel shook her hand.

The two girls laughed for a little bit and then Mabel told her about the adventure they had had the day before. Soon the beloved, old, and cranky twins came into the kitchen for coffee. And Dipper came in thirty minutes after them; never being one that could sleep for long.

Surrounded by those she loved, by those she called home in a place she called home, Pacifica felt that all was right with the world. Dipper came over and sat down next to her for breakfast, and she held his hand under the table. They all argued over the coffee and who got which cup in the line of their production and for once, Pacifica couldn't wait for this day to last forever.

Then her phone rang from her bag that was left on the sofa the night before. It was her father who had called. It seemed that as soon as she was happy, he took it away from her. And off to the manor she drove, awaiting trial and punishment.


End file.
